Harry Potter and an Unexpected Fall
by HiddenVoid
Summary: During an interview at The Weighing of the Wands ceremony, Harry and Rita take an unexpected tumble. My first ever story./futaRita


Harry was excited. With the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, Quidditch practice had been cancelled and Harry was feeling caged. However, as tri-wizard champion, Harry had the fortunate benefit of not being required to go to lessons to allow him to prepare for the tasks to come. So Harry had decided over breakfast not to go to Charms or Transfiguration today, and to spend his spare time flying on his broom, desperate for the feeling of freedom and comfort it gave him.

"Hey Harry, come on or we'll be late! You know Professor Flitwick hates having to wait around!" Hermione shouted up the boys stairs. With just 5 minutes until they were supposed to be seated, Hermione was fretting. Ron, however, was more interested in trying to get more sleep, as he lay sprawled across the sofa. Harry face-palmed, he had completely forgotten to mention to his friends his decision, so eager was he to leap into the crisp autumn air. Harry quickly leapt off his bed where he had collapsed, out of the boys rooms, and down the stairs.

"Sorry Hermione I completely forgot," Harry gasped as he came to a stop, trying desperately think of an excuse, "I'm going to *cough* practice my spells as I *cough* think I haven't been studious enough!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, watching Harry shift under her gaze. "That sounds frightfully forward thinking, especially for you Harry…" watching as Harry's cheeks grow red and his weight begin to shift from foot to foot.

Harry raked his mind for a way to draw attention away from him. Glancing across to the crackling fire and back to his hand, eyes flicked over his watch, an idea blossoming in his mind. "Well would you look at the time Hermione, you only have a few minutes!" he exclaimed! Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hair line as she squealed, waking Ron in the process. Spinning on the spot, she grabbed Ron's arms and dragged her half-awake friend roughly towards the door.

Laughing softly to himself at his friend's exuberance for her studies, Harry turned and headed back upstairs. Entering the dorm, Harry quickly tugged his school robes over his head. Now standing in the rags that were his cousins hand me downs, he glanced down. Sighing to himself, he undid his 'belt': a thin piece of rope with a nail to hold is tight. Trousers falling to the floor, no longer held up by his makeshift belt, Harry also removed his tatty t-shirt. Standing naked, but for his boxers, Harry again glanced down. Letting out another sigh, Harry undid the piece of string that just barely held his boxers to his thin body, letting them fall to the floor. The warm sunlight beaming in through the window warmed Harry's naked body as he closed his eyes, leaning back, relishing the feeling of freedom being naked brought him. Opening his eyes, he reached for his Quidditch gear. Harry decided against the under shirt, finding it just too warm this early in the year. Placing the outer robe over his shoulders, he fastened the two buttons across his chest. Harry caught his reflection in the mirror in the corner, "I look like a monk!" he laughed to himself. Indeed, the outer robe was slightly too long, even covering his naked feet. Harry chuckled to himself as he turned to get his Quidditch trousers. Halfway to his bed, the growing noise of someone in a rush disturbed. Suddenly the door burst open as Colin Creevey barrelled into the room.

Gasping for breath his manages to squeeze out, "Harry you have to come now, quick! Grab your wand and let's go!" Thinking his friends were attacked on their way to class, Harry forgot all about his lack of clothing, his saving people thing kicking in. Grabbing his wand he rushed out after the retreating form of the eldest Creevey brother.

"What happened Colin, where are we going?" Harry asked in desperation as they burst out of the common room. Colin was already out of breath though, having ran all the way from Transfiguration to the Charms classroom with a message for Harry, only to find Harry not there and having to run back across school and up to Gryffindor tower. Colin shook his head, unable to find breath to tell Harry as they continued. For 5 minutes they ran. Harry growing more and more confused as they moved away from Professor Flitwick's classroom towards the astronomy tower. Finally Harry had had enough, "Colin, wait a second, where are we going?"

"Here!" a relieved Colin exclaimed as they approached a door Harry had not been in before.

"And where is here Colin?!" Harry demanded.

"I don't know what you have to do Harry but Professor McGonagall said to bring you here for the Weighing of the Wands. It's for triwizard champions and I was supposed to get you here 15 minutes ago! I'm so sorry Harry but I had to go to Charms first and then I had to explain to Professor Flitwick but then he didn't know where you were so…." Harry tuned the overly excitable brother out. Chuckling at the chatty boy, Harry thanked him before pushing past and opening the door.

"Ahh Harry my boy, at last!" came immediate exclamation from Ludo Bagman, "We were beginning to worry if you would get here at all! The others have already had their weighing ceremony and I look forward to yours! Not only were their wands in perfect working order, we have an overall score so far of 19! Mr's Krum and Diggory both scored an impressive 6 a piece on their wizarding score! And this very lovely young lady has a witch's score of 7….7! This year will surely be great!" Bagman eagerly exclaimed. "Tell me Harry, what is your wizard's score?" At Harry's confused look, Ludo grinned, "Don't be shy my boy, it's just for the betting!" The door opening behind Harry to allow two to enter drew the excited gaze of Ludo, "ah the photographer is here from the Daily Mail, and the ever beautiful Miss Skeeter as well. Brilliant! Come, come. We'll get you set up right away!" Harry, by now, was now a ball of confusion. 'Wizard's score? Witch's score? What on earth are those!' he asked himself, not noticing the approaching journalist until her slim hand grasped his. Harry's eyes quickly followed the slender arm to a surprisingly short but beautiful woman. Wearing simple heeled shoes and the tightest fitting dress Harry had ever seen, the woman before him was hot. Whilst wondering if it were possible for her to wear and hide underwear under her dress, Harry suddenly remembered his own lack of clothes under his cloak. Eyes raising in panic, he settled on her reassuring, smiling lips before traveling back down her plummeting neckline, becoming lost in the ample cleavage on show.

"Harry! How lovely to meet you at last" a puckered smile across her red lips as she notices where he is looking. Noticing the others distracted by the photographer and Harry by her chest, Rita saw her chance. Gently pulling his arm close to the swell of her breasts, she begins to guide Harry back towards the door. Opening is slightly she slipped out, pulling Harry with her. Spotting a door to what looked like a supply cupboard, she's began to lead him away from the others. "I'm Rita and I was wondering if you would answer some questions for me?" Without waiting for a response from the half comatose boy, she opened the door. Noticing the darkness within, Rita cast a quick _lumos_. Giggling to herself at the tight confines they would soon be in, she turned and pushed Harry into the room. Briefly glancing outside the door for anyone who might have noticed, she quickly closed it.

Harry now coming back to his senses, tries to smile, looking Rita in the eye. "Y-y-yes of course," Harry stutters.

"Excellent Harry!" Rita exclaimed, whipping out a notepad and pen from her bag. "Before we start, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Erm yes, well, what is a wizard's score? I heard them talking about it and I don't know mine! How can I find out?" asked Harry.

"A wizard's score is how powerful a wizard is at that time", Rita said, thinking quickly as she tries to see how she can benefit from this question. 'I wonder if I can trick him.. ooo I can sell this to Witch Weekly for a fortune!'. "It's been found to be exactly the same as your penis size. So Harry, what is your wizard's score?" her pen poised and ready for the biggest scoop of the week!

Harry thought for a moment, "I don't know! I've never measured, do all guys know?" asked a perplexed Harry, wondering why Ron had never told him about such a useful tool.

Disappointed at his answer, Rita tries to salvage the situation. Suddenly, an idea comes to her: how wrong would it be? Is it worth the money? What happens if she is found out? Ooo it's so naughty! At that last thought, a tingling stirred between her legs and she knew her mind was set. Rita never could turn down a thought which made her cock jump and this situation was no different. With no panties to contain her growing problem, her long thick cock slowly lengthened down her thigh. She quickly laid one leg over the other to hide her growing excitement from Harry. "I could help you Harry." Rita offered. "I know how to measure it properly and can tell you your score. Nobody would find out that you didn't know something everyone else does. You won't be embarrassed when they ask you later. The people won't think you are a weak champion."

"What must I do?" Harry begged.

"First you have to take that big robe off so I can measure you" Rita began. Harry balked at the idea, knowing he was naked. Attempting to stall for time, a thought came to Harry.

"Could you turn the light off, it's not needed Rita" he smiled at her, thinking he could now take off his robe without her seeing his naked body. A quick _nox_ from Rita plunged them into darkness. No longer having any way to stall, Harry removed the outer robe. Whilst reaching around in the dark for a place to hang it, Harry heard Rita shifting and moving around. Ignoring her for now, Harry found an old metal beam pointing out from the wall and hung his robe from it. Now naked in the room, Harry suddenly realised he was now naked and next to an incredibly hot woman. His teenage hormones kicked in quickly as he began to fantasise about her, from her boobs to her pussy, Harry's imagination raced. His cock grew quickly as he imagined the woman in front of him, forgetting she was even in the room.

As Harry was removing his cloak, Rita's inner thoughts were turning to her naughtier side. 'I'm going to touch Harry Potter's cock! This is so wrong but oh wow' she thought as her cock grew harder, longer, and thicker. Her small soft hand wrapping around the base of her cock as she began to pump it slowly up and down. 'Maybe it's big. Maybe he has big balls. He won't even know I'm touching myself right now….. he wouldn't even know if I was naked…' The thought stopping Rita in her tracks as a perverted smile crossed her face. Placing her wand against the picture of a dress on her customised journal, Rita whispers _induere vestibus_ , her clothes immediately disappearing into the seal, leaving her naked. Placing her wand and journal back down, Rita returns her hand to her hard cock. Grasping the head she gently begins to work in the precum into her cock. "So Harry, are you ready to be measured?" asked Rita in a sultry voice, her hand reaching in the dark, reaching Harry's hard cock and wrapping her hand around it's thick base.

Harry gasped at the unexpected feeling, his hand whipped out and grabbed his robe as he jumped. Tripping on some unseen object on the floor, Harry fell forward. Gripping the cloak harder as he fell, he heard a groan, as though an unused latch had opened, and his body suddenly slipped forwards further. Face suddenly coming into contact with a very naked chest, Harry suddenly realised what Rita had been doing. Gasping in surprise and lust, Harry inadvertently released the cloak. The lever, previously pulled down, released back to its starting position as Harry's hands found themselves on a new target: Rita's breasts.

Suddenly and without warning, the floor beneath them opened up and swallowed the two whole…


End file.
